Hearts of Stone
by Hanyu Girl Inu
Summary: Kagome has made a new friend at school. But what will happen when that friend happens to wind up in the feudal era?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this story in a year but I've had problems. My mom has been in and out of the hospital and then school got in the way but I finally have time to work on this again. YEY! Any ways, I decided to change the first chapter a bit, mostly at the end of it because the old version sounded nothing like how I wanted it to. I asked Lady Ronin Serenity for her permission to steal the idea from her and do with it as I wanted and she agreed so now I have free rain! Be afraid… be very afraid!!! HAHAHA! Sorry, any who, hope this sounds better than the last one and I'll get the second chapter up ASAP. Enjoy.**

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time and stretched, trying to stay awake and pay attention to the lecture the professor was giving on the importance of some battle that happened in the 1600s. It was SO boring! Why did anyone care about something that nobody was there to see, not even the teacher? 'It is important to know your history so you don't repeat it!' they always said, but she still didn't care about some dead guys that had cut off each other's heads all those years ago. The only thing she cared about was getting out of school and going to see Inuyasha. There was a month's vacation after today and she wanted to get to finding more sacred jewel shards as soon as possible. Plus she really missed the white-haired young man, she hadn't seen him in nearly two months and she yearned to see him again.

She missed everything about him, his eyes, his laugh, even his cocky attitude, but most of all she missed his smile and his ears. Oh she still loved to play with those cute, fuzzy ears of his! He let her play with them when no one else was around although he always pretended to hate it but she knew better. The way he moaned softly as she ran her hands through his unruly mane told her everything she needed to know, and it didn't tell her that he wasn't enjoying her ministrations.

Kagome set her chin in her palm and felt her eyes begin to droop, continuing to daydream about Inuyasha while still trying to pay attention to the lecture. Her attempt was wasted however, after about ten more minutes of the professor's continuous chatter in his usual monotone voice that would put a deaf man to sleep, she slipped into slumber herself. She had just begun to have a pleasant, yet indecent dream about a certain white haired half-demon when a sharp voice shook her from her stupor, "Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome's head shot up and she looked at the professor with wide, sleepy eyes, "Yes sir?"

"Would you kindly stay awake long enough to tell me who was the commanding general in charge of the army we were just discussing?" the professor barked.

Kagome stood up and flushed, having absolutely no clue as to whom he was talking about. She tried to think of the answer but didn't know it. Hell she couldn't even make a guess. Her blush deepened when she heard some of the other students snickering at her, 'Oh great! Now I'm going to look stupid in front of everyone! Who was it he was talking about?'

"Tokugawa Ieyasu," a masculine voice next to her whispered.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused, looking to the person who spoke

"Tokugawa Ieyasu." he repeated.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi?" the professor asked annoyed

"Um… was it Tokugawa Ieyasu?"

"Yes, nice to know you were paying attention during your dream. Now then class… oh there's the bell. Have a great vacation, I wish you all safe travels and hope you have fun and return home safely. Class dismissed."

"Thank you, Mr. Takayama!" all the students said in unison before gathering up their things to leave.

Kagome sighed and looked back to the boy who helped her and held out her hand to shake his, "thanks for helping me."

"No problem," he stated gruffly, not looking up at her as he put his books into his bag.

Kagome put her hand down and looked closely at the young man in front of her. He had long beautiful hair, but it was an unusual color, a bright crimson red, like a river of blood, pulled back into a high ponytail on top of his head. She noticed he was small in stature, only slightly taller than her when he finally stood to his full height. He had muscle to him but nothing that was grossly overdone. He was lean and slender, and his tight uniform hugged his waist and made a graceful curve inward, making him look almost like a woman. Kagome tried to get a look at his face but long bangs covered the entire right side of his face and part of his nose to conceal him from view, as if he were hiding from her and the rest of the world. She cleared her throat before asking, "So what's your name?"

"You know my name, Ms. Higurashi." He chuckled slightly

"I do?"

"Yeah, or at least you should." He raised his head to look at her and she gasped, finally seeing the uncovered half of his face. He was beautiful! His face was soft and delicate with high cheekbones and pale smooth skin. His nose was small and cute and his lips were a nice shade of rosy pink and pouty, his chin was soft and curved nicely into his long slender neck. But what caught her attention the most was the one piercing dark blue eye on the left side of his face, the more she looked into that blue orb the more she was entranced by it. If she didn't know any better she would say that he was a girl! And a very pretty girl at that! He smiled slightly and waved a hand at her, "hello?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't quite remember your name." she flushed slightly in embarrassment. She was usually good with remembering people's names but she couldn't remember his for the life of her! He did look familiar though, but she couldn't think of where they'd met before.

"It's Hisoka, remember?"

"Hisoka? Oh yeah! You're in my English class, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you had blonde hair, though."

Hisoka reached back and pulled his ponytail forward and turned it over to reveal the underside of his hair, showing some blonde underneath that clearly didn't belong there, "I dyed my hair blonde last semester and it finally got back to its original color. You just never noticed because I don't talk to you that often."

Hisoka left the classroom and started down the hall, Kagome following close behind. She caught up to the red head and bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry! I know we don't talk much but I haven't been at school much the past year or so."

"I've noticed. You're sick a lot, right?"

"Um… yeah I guess you can say that."

Kagome flushed slightly, knowing she was lying. If only the people at school knew the real reason she was missing school so much they would most likely never speak to her again, or let her back in school for that matter. Besides, people already avoided her because of all the weird diseases her grandfather came up with to convince people that she was ill. He had told them everything from a rare case of chicken pox to some kind of made up flu, the only thing he hadn't told them yet was that she had the plague. But she was sure that in time, if she continued to miss school the way she was, he would eventually tell someone she had it, though.

"You off in la-la land again, Miss Higurashi?" Hisoka asked softly, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of something else. So… what do you want to do for a career, Hisoka?" she asked trying to make conversation as they stopped by his locker, watching him skillfully turn the rusty old combination to open the door.

"I want to be an English translator."

"Really? Wow, that's hard, I usually have a hard time with English, last semester I made a C+."

Hisoka chuckled lightly, "It's not hard at all for me. I can already speak fluent English."

"No way! How?!"

"My mother is American, that's how. When I was little my father would speak Japanese to me and my mother spoke English. I could speak both fluently by the time I was eight."

"Wow, no wonder you're so good. Listen, if you're not too busy do you think you can tutor me sometime?"

Hisoka glanced at her and shrugged, "sure, why not, got nothin' better to do."

"Great, thanks a lot. So where are you going on vacation?"

Hisoka shut his locker after retrieving his book and started down the hall again, groaning when he realized Kagome was still following him, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope," Kagome giggled at her playful remark but Hisoka only sighed heavily, averting his gaze to the ground before answering, "If you must know I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not going to see friends or anything?"

"Don't have any friends most people are afraid of me or just want to pick a fight with me."

"I see. Well if I get back in time before school starts you are coming over to my house and we'll go to the mall and hang out! We might even find some new shirts for you to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Your uniform's fine but your shirt is all grungy and torn."

"I get into a lot of fights so of course my shirt's grungy and torn."

"Still it'll be a lot of fun and we can practice English while we're out and about."

Hisoka smiled, "you won't leave me alone unless I agree will you?"

"No."

"Fine, I accept your offer."

"Great, uh oh," Kagome paused when she saw a group of bullies from the school gathered by the front gate. They were always picking fights with people, beating up the weaker kids and harassing the girls. They had picked on her a few times when she accidentally crossed them in the past and she didn't want to do it again. She tugged Hisoka's sleeve, "Let's go this way."

"Why?"

"Because that's the tough guy group, they'll pick a fight with anyone and I don't want to get involved with them."

Hisoka looked to the small group of four and laughed, "You're afraid of those weaklings? You're pitiful. Come on, I'll escort you safely."

"But…"

"Just shut up and stay close to me and you'll be fine."

Hisoka offered his arm to Kagome and she reluctantly took it, fear creeping into her stomach as they approached the group of boys. The small group saw them coming and the leader stepped up to them, blocking their exit, "you gotta pay the toll if you wanna pass."

"What will you do if we don't?" Hisoka asked coldly, pulling Kagome a little closer to him

"Then we'll beat the hell out of ya and take whatever money you got."­

The other members of the group laughed and stepped forward, ready to fight Hisoka, not noticing the dark smirk appearing on the red headed boy's face, "I don't want to fight, let down your guard and let us pass and no harm will come to you."

"What did you say, punk?" the leader sneered

"Let us pass I don't want to hurt you."

"Well boys, we got a guy who thinks he's got some balls! Get him!"

"What about the girl?" one asked the leader

"Don't hurt her yet, we'll have fun with her once we get rid of her boyfriend."

Kagome whimpered and clung tighter to Hisoka, wishing Inuyasha was there to help. Hisoka pulled his arm free of Kagome's grasp and pushed the frightened girl behind him to protect her, "Stay back, Kagome. I will ask you one last time to stand down."

"Not a chance buddy!"

"So be it."

Without warning Hisoka reached in front of him with lighting speed, jabbing the nearest thug in the throat with the knuckles of his fingers. The guy stepped back and tried to breathe while one of his friends came up and punched at Hisoka. He simply side-stepped and grabbed the guy's wrist as the punch came by his face. A split second later Hisoka hit the joint of thug's elbow with his free forearm, creating a loud popping sound as he cried out in pain. The red head punched him in the ribs for good measure before throwing him over his shoulder like a rag doll into the guy he had jabbed earlier. The leader growled angrily and punched at Hisoka, managing to hit him in the cheek, knocking him back a couple of feet. When he came at the stunned fighter again Hisoka dropped and circled his leg around, tripping the leader.

The last thug tried to sneak up behind Hisoka to catch him off guard but he sensed him coming and jammed his elbow as hard as he could into the taller boy's stomach, knocking the air out of him in a breathy groan. Hisoka grabbed his arm and tossed him into his leader, making the young man even angrier as he pushed his friend off of him. The leader suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, swinging wildly at Hisoka. He dodged easily and let the blade cut his forearm before wrapping the same arm around his opponent's, locking his elbow and punching him hard in the stomach, automatically dropping the much bigger boy like a rock as he passed out from the powerful blow.

Hisoka smirked and dusted himself off before turning to Kagome, "see, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kagome could only stare at the young man as shock from what she had just seen settled in. She had seen Inuyasha fight like that many times in the past but she had never seen anyone in her time fight like that! Hisoka wasn't even out of breath but he had just wasted four bigger and stronger guys in less than a minute! 'I wish I could fight like that and then maybe I wouldn't have to rely on Inuyasha so much.'

"Ooi, Kagome, let's go!"

"Oh, coming, Hisoka!"

Kagome caught up with him and let out a cheerful yell, "You were great! I didn't know you could fight like that! I mean I've heard the stories about you but I didn't think you were that good!"

Hisoka smiled at his companion, "I went easy on them. I didn't want to freak you out too much."

"That was going easy on them? Wow! I'd hate to see you really mad."

"Well if you shut up once in awhile you won't."

Kagome paused in her steps, not sure if he were serious or not. After what she had just seen she didn't want to get on this boy's bad side. Hisoka apparently sensed her trouble and turned back to smile at her, "Don't worry, I don't hurt little girls."

"Oh that's a relief… hey! I'm not a little girl!"

"If you say so, come on I'll take you home."

Kagome caught up to him and they continued walking together in silence for a while until Kagome looked down to see Hisoka's arm bleeding. "Is your arm ok?"

"Huh? What this? This is nothing! I've had a lot worse than this little scratch!"

Kagome frowned slightly, _'He sounds a lot like Inuyasha and strangely someone else… but I don't know who. In a way he kind of acts like…'_

"Watch out!"

"Huh? OW!" Kagome looked up just in time to see the hole directly in her path but it was too late to miss it and she fell into it, feeling her ankle twist painfully to the right as she fell. She groaned loudly in pain sitting on the ground and holding her injured foot as Hisoka knelt down next to her, "you ok?"

"Yeah. Boy… I'm just in all sorts of messes today."

"Come on, I'll carry you."

"Huh? Oh you don't have to I can walk."

"Prove it."

Kagome tried to stand on her injured leg but the slightest pressure on her foot sent a shock wave of pain shooting through her body. Hisoka turned around to let his back face Kagome, "get on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up I have better things to do then watch after you, ya know."

"Ok."

Kagome climbed onto his back and Hisoka stood up easily, carrying Kagome's extra weight as if she were just a light backpack or something. Kagome couldn't help but be slightly fascinated by her new companion. She had heard a lot of stories about Hisoka. He was said to be one of the toughest guys in school, always getting into fights with whoever would challenge him. He was captain of the kendo squad but what had her slightly worried were the rumors that he went to fight clubs every so often to fight for money. He was said to be fearless and have no emotion at all especially in a battle and judging from what she saw today Kagome was starting to believe some of the tall tales about the red haired fighter before her. Kagome sighed, this was embarrassing, not only did Inuyasha have to save her all the time but now this boy was having to protect her now, too.

She huffed to herself and let her mind wander to her friends in the feudal era. She was supposed to already have been there to help them look for jewel shards but with her ankle the way it was she wouldn't be able to make it until at least morning when it healed a little so she could walk on it. And on top of that she couldn't be rude and just throw Hisoka out so she could go into the past. Hisoka had helped her a lot today and the least she could do was to be nice and let him stay for a while to rest and bandage his wound.

Kagome let out another sigh as she thought of Inuyasha. He was not going to be happy about this and would surely mouth at her all day tomorrow for it and that would most likely lead to a fight between the two of them. Oh yes, tomorrow was definitely going to be a fun day. Kagome felt Hisoka shift her weight a little to get a better hold on her and looked up ahead, happy to see her home coming into view, "there's my house."

"Up all of those damned stairs, you're kidding!" Hisoka asked stunned, seeing the large amount of stairs they had to climb.

"Yeah, I can get there from here."

"Not with that leg you're not, just hold on."

Before Kagome could protest Hisoka started running up the stairs. It didn't take long for them to reach the top where Hisoka set her down at her front door. She opened the door and hoppled inside, taking off her shoes, "Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend! And can you bring me the first aid kit, please?"

"Ok dear, just a minute."

"Thanks! Come on in, Hisoka."

Hisoka stepped inside and slid his shoes off, leaning against the wall as they waited for Kagome's mother to come. Kagome tried to hop into the living room and inevitably hit her injured foot on everything during the process, crying out each time pain shot through her wounded limb. Hisoka rolled his eyes at the young miko and came up behind her, "hold still."

Before Kagome could ask why Hisoka bent down and scooped her up as a husband would carry his bride, getting another startled yelp from Kagome as her new friend carried her to the couch, setting her down gently before resting on his knees on the floor. Sota and Kagome's grandfather looked over at Hisoka, wondering who he was but before questions could be asked her mother came into the room with the first aid kit, "here you go, Kagome. Oh hello, who's your friend?"

"This is Hisoka from school."

Hisoka gave a slight bow, "nice to meet you, ma'am" he said lightly.

Sota came up to him and smiled, "hey sis is he your new boyfriend?"

"Sota! Of course not!"

Kagome's mother chuckled, "I'm sorry, Hisoka. Sota means nothing by what he said. So you're Kagome's friend from school?"

"I suppose you can say that, although we're actually more acquaintances than friends."

"I see. Oh my, what happened to your arm, dear?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." Hisoka smiled, quickly covering his injured arm with his sleeve.

Kagome sighed, "He protected me from the school bullies today. He fought them off so they wouldn't steal our money and he got his arm cut during the process." she explained quickly earning a glare from Hisoka.

"Oh my, can I see it, it needs to be bandaged." Kagome's mother offered

"Please don't bother yourselves with me, it's really nothing to be concerned about, it's merely a scratch."

"Please, it won't take long."

Hisoka sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle and held out his injured arm for Kagome's mother. Minutes later the wound was bandaged and Hisoka pulled his sleeve back down, a look of embarrassment shining briefly in his eyes as he whispered a small, "thank you."

"No problem."

"Well, I did my good dead for the day, now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting home, good night to you all. It was nice meeting you."

Hisoka stood and bowed to everyone politely before heading to the door but Kagome stopped him, "Hisoka wait, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I can't."

"Please stay." Kagome's mother added

"Oh no, I can't impose on you any more then I already have. You've done more than enough for me, I…"

"Nonsense, you helped my Kagome get home safely and were injured in the process, the least I can do is let you have something good to eat, please stay and have dinner with us."

Hisoka groaned, _'Somehow I know I'm going to regret this,'_ he thought bitterly to himself but smiled at his hosts, "thank you, but I have to at least call my parents and tell them where I am. "

"Sure, the phone's over there." Kagome said pointing to the corner as her mother bandaged her twisted ankle.

Hisoka picked up the phone and called his parents, taking on a softer tone when his mother picked up, "Mom, hey, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry but I forgot to ask you this morning before I left. I was wondering if it would be ok for me to stay for dinner at a friend's house. You don't mind? Thanks, Mom, you too, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked over at the people on the couch, arching an eyebrow at the look of shock playing on their faces, "what?"

Kagome giggled at him, "that's the most cheerful I've ever heard you talk, Hisoka."

"How would you know? You haven't really heard me talk until today you silly girl." he stated matter-of-factly, changing his voice again to its usual masculine tone and moving out of the way so Kagome's mother could go into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"True but still, you have a nice voice when you talk cheerfully. Why don't you talk like that more often?"

"Pah! Because I have a reputation to uphold, sweetheart! I can't be tough and sound like you, can I?"

"I guess not." Kagome thought mentally to herself, _'Boy, he sounds just like Inuyasha, all he needs is dog ears and white hair.'_

Sota came up to Hisoka and asked, "What kind of reputation do you have?"

Hisoka grinned, flashing unusually long and sharp canines at the boy, "I'm a fighter, what of it?"

"Wow! Fangs! Are you a vampire?"

Hisoka smirked and leaned down close to the boy, unable to hold back the amusement in his voice, "yes, and I love to drink the blood of nosy little boys."

Hisoka bite towards the boy and Sota ran off screaming, getting Kagome to laugh along with the amused red head, "you're evil, Hisoka."

Hisoka chuckled, "Ha! I'm being nice right now. You have no idea just how evil I can be, girly."

"Did you file your teeth to look that way?" her grandfather asked cautiously

"Nah, they just grew this way on their own, but it's really fun to freak people out though."

"I see. You're new friend is a strange one, Kagome."

"Thanks, I try." Hisoka said flashing his fangs at the old man to prove his point.

"Everyone, dinner's ready." Kagome's mother announced from the kitchen.

About an hour later, once everyone was done with dinner and giving Hisoka the third degree he thanked them for dinner and headed off towards home. On his way he began to think about Kagome, _'That's one strange girl. There's something about her that bothers me but I can't think of what it is.'_

Hisoka looked up as he passed the park, a snarl coming to his face as he looked at the lush greenery starting to turn red and gold from the upcoming autumn. He had bad memories about that damn park, memories he didn't want to have. He hadn't set foot in it for six years and unless he absolutely had to he never would again. That park was where the worst day of his life took place and he was dead set on avoiding it. Hisoka shook the memories beginning to form from his mind and started off towards home again.

When he arrived home he took off his shoes and set his bag down near the door, "Mom! I'm home!"

His mother came around the corner and smiled at him. She was a short woman a little shorter than Hisoka and had shoulder length hair that was beginning to gray. She looked at her son and welcomed him home, "hello sweetie, did you have fun at your friend's house?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Which friend was it?"

"A girl named Kagome. She's a strange one."

His mother was going to say something then she noticed the blood stain on his shirt and sighed, "Oh dear! What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Hisoka moved past her and sat on the couch with a soft groan when she sat next to him.

"Were you fighting again?"

"What if I was?"

"My dear, I wish you wouldn't fight, you're going to get killed!"

"Ha! Trust me mom, I'm a hell-of-a lot better than half the fighters in this city, I'll be fine."

"That's why you have a gash on your arm then, right?"

Hisoka growled slightly and started storming around the room, "God! Don't worry about it, it's just a damn scratch!"

"Now, but what if something worse were to happen?"

"It won't, now just drop it! I'm going to bed, goodnight!"

"Wait!" before she could finish her sentence she heard his door slam and she sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with him. He had changed so much in the past couple of years he didn't seem like her child anymore. She went to the kitchen to shut off the lights and saw a picture of herself, Hisoka and his father. She ran a hand over the image, "I wish you were here, then maybe our baby wouldn't be this way…" She shook her head sadly, turned out the lights and headed off to her own room to try and get some sleep.

Hisoka heard his mother head off to bed and sighed angrily, "I'm not a weakling! I can take care of myself! Why does she worry so damned much?!"

As he was ranting Hisoka took down his ponytail and let his hair fall about his waist. He took his brush and ran it through the tangled red locks. When he finished he put it in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck before he started brushing his bangs. As the hair moved away from his face he saw the thing that made him conceal his face. It was a scar, and a pretty bad one at that. It started at the end of his right cheek and ran across under his eye and over his nose, stopping just on the left side of his face. He reached up and ran a hand over the mark, his mind flashing back to the day he got it, the day in the park. Hisoka shook his head to quickly banish the memory and finished brushing his bangs and setting down his brush. He climbed into bed and looked at his nightstand at the picture there, "goodnight Dad."

MEANWHILE

Kagome quickly changed out of her school uniform and got into bed, wincing slightly when she moved her ankle the wrong way. She had to get up early to meet the others who were probably still waiting by the well for her. She knew that Sango, Miroku and Shippo would understand why she was late but Inuyasha was another story. He had no sympathy for her when she had a small injury like this. He would just tell her to suck it up and get over it. He was going to be furious at her, but if worse came to worse she could always 'sit' him. Kagome giggled at the thought, it was always funny to watch him plow face first into the ground. Sometimes she did it just for that reason but if he knew that he would never forgive her and she didn't want that.

Kagome felt her eyes beginning to droop as she thought about her friends, hoping they weren't too worried about her. She would be sure to search hard for jewel shards to make up for the time they lost today. If it wasn't for Hisoka helping her out today she may not be able to go at all if those thugs had gotten hold of her. Her thoughts drifted back to the red head. Even though to most people he appeared to have no emotion at all there was something about him that always seemed kind of sad. Something attracted her to this boy, not in a romantic sense, but in the way of friendship. She could tell that there was much more to him than what he was letting people see but maybe she could get him to open up if they became friends. With that last thought she let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she awoke with a start to the annoying sound of her alarm clock and quickly shut it off so she wouldn't wake her whole family. Kagome stepped into her closet and changed into her school uniform and finished gathering her things before heading off to the well. She knew Inuyasha was going to be angry with her for not showing up yesterday and psyched herself up for the confrontation that awaited her as she stepped onto the well. She heard someone call her name but she had already jumped in so it was too late to answer. A moment later she jumped up out of the well and was greeted by a happy Shippo as he jumped into her arms, "Kagome! You're here! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Shippo. Hey Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha," she greeted her friends cheerily.

"Took you long enough to get here! I thought you were supposed to come yesterday!" Inuyasha snapped at her in his usual way.

"Sorry, I had a friend over last night."

"Whatever, let's just go… hey wait a minute, what's that smell?"

"What smell, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"I… can't quite place it." He lied. Of course he knew what the scent was but he didn't want to alarm the others unnecessarily. It was the smell of blood. It was faint but obviously blood.

Before he could try and pinpoint where the smell was coming from there was a shout from the well, "OW! DAMN IT!"

They all turned to look at the well where the shout came from and looked inside, shocked to see someone down there, "Hold on we'll get you out." Sango shouted and reached for her rope.

She threw it down the well and she and Miroku pulled on it, pulling up the person on the other end. When they reached the top they jumped down with a soft groan, rubbing their sore side. Everyone looked the person up and down, not sure of what to make of him. Kagome looked close and instantly recognized the blood red hair and pretty face being covered by long bangs as they raised their head to look at the group, "Oh no! Hisoka?! What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I appreciate all of you who took the time to read my stories and review on them. Your criticism and wonderful comments helped me to become a better writer and it always warmed my heart to read what you had to say. Unfortunately, I have decided to give up writing for good, my heart just is not in it anymore. My mother passed away a few days ago and I just do not have the energy to write another story or finish this one. I am sorry if you wanted to see it finished. Thank you all for being good readers, take care and please, tell your mom and dad that you love them. Goodbye.


End file.
